Need you now
by BlondeBunnyBoo
Summary: One shot drabble promised to Sofia Michelle, Inspired by the song Need you now by Lady Antebellum. Please read and review!


The night was silent like any other the moon glittered in the sky a smile from the reflective light from the sun, noises of screeching cars, light moans from men in their cars as girls who sold their bodies another night to survive another day in this world, dogs barking angrily at strangers, cats meowing to their owners for their next meals. In the mix of this mayhem a young girl no older then the tender age of eighteen laid in bed alone again, an outcast made from her former friends, on the run from the crimes she had done before she changed sides her new friends were protesting for her it was a long fight but they seemed to be winning slowly.

It was rather humid night she felt a slight sweat droplet coming from her forehead lifting her hand, wiping it across under her messy pink rosy hair sticking to her forehead. The haughtily beautiful girl was like no other her skin a pale flawless, perfect her eyes a mesmerizing shade of light pink, her hair clung to her shoulders dropping like a water fall shimmering in the pink, afternoon sky.

On the other hand she was cursed with a great power, hexing people, her ebony black powers would slice through the roughest materials on earth, being able to rip people in half on command, they weren't scared of her just of what she could do.

Males would marvel at the sight of her but finding out what she really was they would cower at the beauty.

Her name befitted her unlucky powers she was known to many as just Jinx her real name unknown to all.

Jinx groaned to herself twisting her body slightly to look at the bright colours on her bedside table clock it was a quarter after one, it was nothing new she was alone. She planted her hands firmly by her side as she weakly rose out of the hot, sticky mess of her sweat her skin clung to the covers she hissed as the skin and material separated. Jinx twisted her body over the edge of her king sized her, legs dangling they hit the wooden floor without fault as she started walking towards the bathroom.

Not quite ready to sleep with her awaking nightmares of the past she made her way through the tiny one bedroom apartment, she walked down the hallway his cloths seen everywhere, his trash, paper work, used condoms. Rattles from the trash and her shallow breaths were heard echoing throughout her new home, she didn't care only stepping on it or kicking it out the way with her bare feet.

Finally Jinx reached her destination the old, white, humming fridge she opened it slightly taking out a small bottle of whiskey opening it as she kicked the door closed she took the first slip one of many that night. She walked towards their bedroom swigging her hips from right to left a sight to behold with her black, lacy tank top and purple thong the only thing covering her on this particular hour of this humid night her habitual dark fashion came through again.

Another night he was out, he wasn't with her like he had promised she thought bitterly to herself on another case like always. Putting the whiskey on her bed side table she picked up a sketchbook as she started doing her most treasured pastime hoping to her mind of off him Wally West or the all famous KidFlash.

Another hour pasted as she happily sketched a dark unicorn in the sky reflecting her need to be free stuck in this apartment alone day in, day out it was tearing her up inside she knew Jump City hated her so why did he stay?

He was never around anyway he must of hated her, he never said those three words anymore, just meaningless nothings, quick kisses, cuddles, lustful sex.

Just then a sudden cold breeze was felt she shivered gladly, a flash of yellow, red and ginger was seen momentarily before cloths flew in to the air his costume now off he ran to the corner of the bed taking a set in a pair of sweats giving her a lingering kiss on the cheek "hey babe." A small lingering pink blush graced her cheeks as he looked around a clear shadow another bottle she drank not so long ago a saddened look came to his features "babe why are you-"

"What drinking again? It's been a month since my last one give me a break." She snickered.

"Lucky what's this about I know you've been troubled you could off come to me for help."

"How could I you're always out fighting crime you seemed to forget I even excised."

"You know Barry will be retiring soon! I'm only out this late while he's teaching me to take the mantle of The Flash."

"Yeah but at what cost?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Wally I've been so alone here! People hate me, the one person I thought I could count on is never here, and my nightmares are back I need you but you're always out sucking Barry's ass for a new title!" Silence engulfed the room he sat there in complete shock unknown how to react he only gulped as she continued "it's like Nightwing and Starfire all over again remember when she stayed here for a week heartbroken because he was never there for her!"

"But this is different between us-"

"No it's the same Wally!" She snapped. Tears fell from her lovely long eye lashes, her eyes blood shot from the amount of alcohol she consumed, she looked away from him.

He crawled over to her, taking her by the chin forcing her to look at him "no it's different I have the courage to admit I'm wrong, we'll get through this okay lucky?"

She nodded as he went in for a slight kiss, about to pull away she tugged on his hair keeping him in her lock as the hurt melted away there was a lingering pain still but she knew they would work through it.


End file.
